


Calidez

by Natsu_Natsu



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, nanais?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu_Natsu/pseuds/Natsu_Natsu
Summary: Durante el frío del exterior, Nayuta le pide a Ren que le comparta un poco de su calidez.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Calidez

**Author's Note:**

> Holi, esto es lo primero que escribo desde hace mucho tiempo, así que mis disculpas por las fallas que pueda contener, y bueno, tampoco es la idea más original, pero espero que les guste uwu;  
> also, stan NayuRen

Era invierno, la temperatura bajaba cada día más y hasta estando dentro de las casas se podría ver el vaho que emanaba de cuando se hablaba. Esto, para el par de vocalistas presentes no era la mejor condición.

Ambos hasta el momento habían estado en algo a lo que no han querido ponerle nombre, estando entre amigos y amantes ninguno de los dos decide dar el siguiente paso, simplemente se mantienen ahí, disfrutando la compañía del otro. Y vaya que la disfrutaban, podían pasarse horas en el sofá de Nayuta llenándose de afecto físico hasta quedar saciados uno con el otro.

Durante este nuevo encuentro no habían estado muy pendientes de esto eso sí. Desde el momento en que una de las personas residentes del departamento de Nayuta había pedido por su ayuda, él ahí estaba, buscando un jodido gato (que si bien gustaba de estos no era el mejor momento) a casi 0 grados en el parque de en frente.

—Nayuta-kun... ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te acompañe a buscar? —Preguntó Ren mirando con temor al otro antes de que decidiese salir. 

—No te preocupes, no creo que me tome demasiado tiempo. Aparte de que no quiero que estés fuera con este frío —Respondió el otro con los ojos cerrados, acomodándose una bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

—Pero, Nayuta- —Insistió una última vez antes de ser interrumpido. 

—Solo quédate aquí —Dijo Nayuta para salir del departamento dejando sin saber que decir al otro chico.

Afuera el demandante frío golpeó con fuerza el rostro de Nayuta, que aunque se había abrigado éste le calaba hasta los huesos, si mal no recordaba, se había anticipado una caída a la temperatura durante esta semana. —Ahora ¿dónde estará este gato? —Se cuestionó para sí, al mismo tiempo en que observaba la punta del gran árbol que había en el lugar.

Su plan para buscar al felino no era corretear por aquí y allá hasta encontrarlo, sino más bien esperar hasta que este se acercara a él. Si así había funcionado siempre con estos ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo ahora? 

Nayuta soltó un suspiro, esperando que esto no le tomase demasiado tiempo.

* * *

Sentado junto al gran ventanal junto con la estufa, Ren miraba en dirección al parque en busca de la silueta de Nayuta, aunque desde donde se encontraba, y con el tiempo que había, ni siquiera podía vislumbrar el dichoso parque. 

Habiendo ya pasado una hora desde que decidió salir, y más aún cuando dijo que no tardaría, el muchacho comenzaba a sentirse intranquilo. En un intento de calmarse, Ren cerró sus ojos yéndose a sus pensamientos. Lo que terminó en que se preocupara más por otra cuestión.

A pesar de no haber dicho nada sobre el asunto, Ren se sentía preocupado por su actual relación con Nayuta. ¿Qué eran? No sentía que lo que tenían se llamase amistad, pero tampoco eran tan íntimos como para considerarse una pareja o amantes. Sabía lo que sentía el otro por él, sin embargo al mismo tiempo sabía que no le había permitido acercarse del todo a sus sentimientos.

—¿Debería comentárselo o no? —Dijo en un susurro apenas audible. —Si bien me siento cómodo compartiendo momentos con él, a la vez una parte de mi cree que si nos volvemos una pareja, quizás me llegaría a sentir aún más cerca de lo que es él en realidad... —Suspiró.

Quedándose en esa posición por unos minutos más, abrazó sus piernas haciéndose bolita.

Al rato, un ruido hizo que se sobresaltara, se trataba del timbre del lugar. Teniendo en cuenta que Nayuta llevaba sus llaves siempre consigo, Ren pensó que no debía de tratarse de él.

Incorporándose, el muchacho se dirigió hacia la puerta, no sin antes mirar hacia la cámara de la entrada. Y acercando su dedo para presionar el aparato dijo —¿Sí? ¿Quién llama? 

Unos segundos después se dejó ver una señora en la pantalla de la cámara.

—Oh ¿es usted amigo del joven que vive aquí? —Al escuchar su voz, Ren supo que se trataba de quien le había pedido el favor a Nayuta. Ante esto decidió abrir la puerta para encontrarse cara a cara con la mujer.

—Eh sí ¿está todo bien? Creí que estaba buscando a su ga- —Ren no pudo ni finalizar la oración cuando se percató de que la señora llevaba consigo un pequeño gatito entre sus brazos. 

—Ay si, muchas gracias por ayudarme a encontrar a mi pequeño Lon —Expresó la señora con una sonrisa.

—¿Eh? ¿Lon? 

—Sí sí, acaba de volver hace unos minutos, el joven de aquí tuvo que haberlo dejado en el pasillo para que regresara solo, dígale gracias de mi parte —Dijo la mujer para luego retirarse hacia su casa dejando a Ren confundido en el umbral de la puerta.

—Ella dijo que Nayuta-kun dejó al gatito en el pasillo, pero de ser así ya habría llegado… ¿No? —Se dijo Ren para sí mismo— Ah ¿seguirá Nayuta-kun fuera? —Cuestionó para luego caer en cuenta— ¡Ah! ¡Nayuta-kun no debería estar en el frío! —Gritó para luego correr hacia su abrigo y partir volando hacia el parque, no sin antes cerrar con cuidado la puerta. No querría que el accidente de hace tiempo con gatos volviese a suceder.

* * *

En el frío, sentado en un banco y sintiendo como pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre su rostro se encontraba Nayuta. 

Creyendo ciegamente que el pequeño gato aún no se había dignado a hacer presencia, el muchacho había estado ya al menos durante una hora soportando el frío que había fuera. —Me pregunto si Nanahoshi estará preocupado o algo… —Suspiró mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás— Nanahoshi… ¿Te sientes bien con cómo estamos llevando? 

De pronto, se oyeron pisadas sobre la nieve junto con una respiración acelerada. Nayuta se acomodó para saber de quién se trataba.

—Nanahoshi…—Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

—Nayuta-kun… —Soltó Ren mientras recuperaba el aire tras haber salido corriendo— El… El gato… Ya volvió con su dueña…

—¡¿Hah?! —Exclamó Nayuta alzando la voz— ¡¿Hace cuánto?! 

Ante la expresión que se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho, Ren teniendo unas leves ganas de reírse se limitó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa— H-Hace unos minutos solamente, me pidió que te diera las gracias por haberla ayudado.

—Tch… Lo pensaré dos veces antes de volver a hacerlo.

Y hubo silencio, ambos estaban sentados en el banco ahora, ni muy juntos ni muy separados. El frío se lograba sentir a pesar de ambos estar bastante abrigados, y era como si cada vez se hiciera más presente. Pensando en Nayuta, Ren rompió el silencio.

—Nayuta-kun, deberíamos volver… —Propuso Ren mirando como el otro muchacho temblaba levemente gracias a la baja temperatura— Estás más pálido que de costumbre —Dijo para luego acercarse a este e intentar tomarlo de las manos, aunque Nayuta se adelantó.

—Nanahoshi… Estuve pensando en nosotros, ya sabes —Habló para luego exhalar un suspiro— Tu… ¿Te sientes cómodo con cómo estamos ahora? —Le preguntó mirándolo fijamente, sin saber que un leve tinte rosa se apreciaba en sus mejillas.

Ren solo pudo mirarlo algo preocupado, teniendo algo de miedo por dentro. —N-Nayuta-kun —Hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta— No sé cómo responder a eso, o sea, sí, disfruto estar a tu lado, sentir tu compañía, pero sabes… —Hizo otra pausa, esta vez inesperada para Nayuta— A la vez, siento como si un muro nos separara, es extraño porque sé que estoy cerca tuyo, pero también es como si estuviera lejos de tus verdaderos sentimientos… Lejos de aquí —Dijo para con su dedo índice presionar el pecho del muchacho en donde debería de habitar su corazón. Luego de este repentino acto, y de percatarse de lo que había dicho, Ren se alejó de Nayuta, completamente sonrojado y nervioso.

Nayuta por su parte no supo como contestar ante tal confesión, no esperaba oír algo así viniendo de Ren, no ahora y mucho menos que ocurriera en un lugar tan… Improvisado. Sin saber como reaccionar solo atinó a acercarse al otro chico, para así recostar su cabeza en el hombro de este, con la vista al suelo así evitando que Ren viese el peligroso sonrojo que se hacía presente en su rostro.

—¿E-Eh? ¿Estás bien Nayuta-kun? —Pronunció Ren apenas vio la acción del otro. 

—Solo déjame quedarme un momento así… —Soltó Nayuta. En sus pensamientos solo podía repetir una y otra vez lo que había dicho Ren hace unos cuantos segundos, lo cual lo avergonzaba más y hacía colorear levemente sus pálidas mejillas. Sencillamente le costaba creer lo que Nanahoshi acababa de decir ¿que otra persona ajena a su madre quisiese realmente acercarse a él? Le parecía anormal, totalmente raro. Sin embargo dentro de él sentía… ¿Felicidad?

Luego de unos cuantos segundos en silencio Nayuta decidió hablar— Nanahoshi —Se acomodó para mirar alrededor— ...Gracias… Gracias por estar aquí, por estar conmigo, por genuinamente estarlo... 

Esta vez fue turno del otro muchacho de quedarse sin saber que decir, aunque solo fue así por un instante— Me gusta Nayuta-kun, me gusta estar con Nayuta-kun —Dijo Ren para luego tomar las manos del otro y acariciarlas suavemente al unísono en que le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa. 

Nayuta solo se quedó mirándolo, observando sus rasgos y contemplando la calma del momento. 

—Nanahoshi… ¿Podrías darme un poco de tu calor? 

—¿Eh? ¿A-A qué te refieres en específico Nayuta-kun? —Trató de cuestionar Ren, buscando entender la petición del otro. 

—Hace frío, solo será un poco antes de entrar —Dijo Nayuta abrazando a Ren y acercando sus manos hacia la polera de este— ¿Puedo? —Preguntó, a lo que el otro muchacho atinó a responder haciendo un movimiento de aceptación con su cabeza. Nayuta con calma deslizó sus heladas manos por debajo de las prendas de Ren. 

—A-Ah —Hizo un leve ruido Ren sobresaltándose debido a la sensación causada por su acompañante— Si que tenías frío Nayuta-kun… —Dijo a la par en que correspondía el abrazo— Sabes, leí por ahí una vez que quienes tienen las manos frías se debía a que en cambio tienen un cálido corazón, me pregunto si tendrá razón ese… ¿Dicho? —Soltó una risilla mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de decir.

—No lo sé, quién sabe si este será el caso… —Replicó Nayuta, a la vez en que acomodaba la ropa de Ren— Deberíamos regresar, no sé si será mi imaginación pero el frío no hace más que empeorar. 

Ya de pie, Nayuta extendió su mano hacia Ren. Este, mirando su mano con nerviosismo la tomó para seguir el paso del otro. 

Nayuta, inmerso en sus pensamientos, y mirando a Ren cada tanto, no podía sentirse más satisfecho, solo deseaba quedarse ahí, junto a él, dejando que su corazón se impregnara con la calidez que Ren le transmitía. 


End file.
